


cherry on top

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kidfic, M/M, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f+g playing w their granddaughter and also dogs and cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> kinda got bored on the plane so here we are 
> 
> xøjose

"Bloom??" Frank calls out, trailing Gerard around the garden to check behind trees and stuff with him. 

"We're coming to fiiiiiind yooooou!" Gerard shrieks, running around. 

Frank hears a giggle come from the apple tree near the swingset. He beckons Gerard over to try to sneak up on the five year old. 

"Come on!" He whispers, pulling him faster, when she bursts out speedily, running to the opposite end of the garden. 

"You'll never get me, grandpa!" She shouts, arms flailing as she runs. 

"Bowie! Danzig!" Frank calls his dogs and begins running after Bloom. 

She squeals, running for Gerard. 

"Battle horse!" She screeches, climbing on Gerard's back and making him run at Frank. 

"No-one can beat me!" Frank laughs. "For I have the power of really old dog!" 

He picks Bowie up (after some protest on the dogs part) and chases after Gerard and Bloom. 

"Come on, fair maiden, we must defeat the fragon and the dog of past!" Gerard exclaims, grabbing the girls hands and running faster. 

"Dad? Papa?" The 17 year old calls from the kitchen door. 

"What's up, Raya?" They say, slowing down but not completely abandoning their game. 

"I made cupcakes!" She tells them, heading back inside. 

"Cupcakes!" Bloom shouts, running for the door. 

"I want sprinkles!" Frank laughs, running after her. 

Gerard walked behind them, laughing at them and hoping that there were some chocolate. 

"Toby! You ate all the chocolate!"


End file.
